22 Stories to Tell
by LightBlueRoses
Summary: Everyone knows the tale of the star-crossed lovers from District 12. But what about all the other tributes in the last, full Hunger Games? Were Clove and Cato really lovers? And what was Foxface's real name? Find these out and more in the doomed tales of the dead tributes of the 74th Annual Hunger Games.


_**22 Stories to Tell**_

_Glimmer Shine-17-D1F_

Ever met someone who's perfect?

You know, the one with the perfect smile, the perfect eyes, and the perfect personality? Who can charm everyone in the room? And everyone loves someone who's perfect. The teachers adore them, everyone wants to be their friend, very few people actually hate them.

Because that's what everyone describes me as. _Perfect_. I'm a perfect person, at least according to District One standards. I have wavy, long, light blond hair, emerald green eyes, and(not to brag or anything)a glowing smile. I rarely even need makeup I look so good. My face is smooth, my teeth are straight, and everyone loves me.

So why, only two days before my school's 9th prom, am I set to dance with a boy who's a nobody?

"Glimmer, are you insane? You're dancing with Marvel!?" Shine hisses at me, her green eyes narrowed in annoyance. After much pressure, I finally admitted who was taking me to the dance. I already regret it.

"Shine, please! It's, like, just one night! Besides, he looked so pathetic when he asked I just had to accept." I reply, flipping my hair back. It was in my face, anyways. Shine sighs, folding her arms.

"Alright, fine. But he better not become a regular!" Shine shakes her head. I giggle, trying to lighten the mood, and she gets the hint. Soon, we're talking about what dress to wear to the prom. We're arguing over whether pink or green is the color of the season when my mom walks in.

"Sweetie, some boy's at the door, wants to see you. Says his name is Marvel or something." She calls out. I gulp.

_Oh no, what does he want? _I think as I get up. It's bad enough I have to dance with him, what else could he want?

Hiding my nervousness, I walk down the stairs and to the small deck in the front. Marvel's waiting, hiding something behind his back.

"What do you want?" I hiss. He gulps, and tries to say something.

"Well-I mean-just-just take this!" He shoves a small, velvety black box into my hands. I'm taken by surprise, and slowly open the box, gasping when I see what's inside.

"Oh Marvel, this must have cost a fortune!" I squeal, holding up a golden necklace with a round, pink diamond attached to it. District 1 may be one of the richest districts, but things like this go straight to the Capitol. I remember that his dad's a jeweler. "Did your dad make this?"

"Uh, yeah! Yeah, he did." Marvel chuckles, "Do you need help putting it on?"

I smile and nod. He helps me put the necklace on, putting together the clasp. I thank him again, and wave goodbye as I head into the house. Shine notices the necklace, and gasps.

"Is that a real diamond?" She asks, grinning widely.

"Yeah! Marvel actually gave it to me!" I'm so happy I start trembling. Shine thinks for a moment.

"You know...maybe he's worth keeping around."

. . .

Every year in the training center, they evaluate you to see if you're still good enough. They test all your skills, see how fast you are, and they even make you do a few survival skills. Usually, the strongest or smartest tributes are allowed to continue...

Or the prettiest. I'm not an idiot, I know that the prettier you are, the more likely you'll get sponsored. So even though I'm not the strongest or the smartest(well, not to them anyways), I can easily gain sponsors by just smiling.

"Hey, Glimmer! Did you make it?" Marvel asks me, walking past several fabric and jewelry shops. Ever since the prom a year ago, I've seen Marvel much more at the training center. He's one of the top students there, his spear throwing the best there is. Of course, we did become good friends after the prom.

"Of course! They just loved my archery." I wink, and he laughs, causing me to frown. _Why is he laughing? _

"I bet you killed one of them with your skills! Hah!," he laughs, only to notice my frowning, "Hey, Glim, it was just a joke. Relax."

My smile returns when he says that. "Come on, let's get something to eat!" I say, grabbing his arm. We walk down the streets trying to find a good place, when my boyfriend, Vine, walks up. He pulls me into a kiss. I blush, and pull away. "Vine? What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out," he sees Marvel, "I mean, if you're not to busy..."

_He's such a sweetheart...well, he is more important, better hang with him. Besides, Marvel can wait, _I reason, and kiss his cheek. "Of course we can hang out! Hey, Marvel, can we wait?"

"Yeah. I have stuff to do anyways." He shakes his head and leaves. I giggle.

"So, sweetie, what do you want to do?" I ask him. Vine suggests we go to the ice cream shop on the other side of town.

While walking, I think I hear someone whispering my name. I look around, but see nothing, just people walking past me. I shrug and ignore it. It was probably just my imagination, anyways.

. . .

My reaping dress is already laid out for me when I get home from my last-minute training session. It's a pretty dress, white and covered in golden sequins. It's sleeveless and goes to my knees when I try it on. And when I pair it with my pink diamond necklace, I look as pretty as gold.

"Why, darling, you look lovely! Here, let me just put this bow in you hair..." Mom pulls out a pink bow and placed it in my hair. I smile, and she smiles back. "Now you look amazing."

"Will daddy be there to see me volunteer?" I ask. I know it's a bit selfish of me-daddy works hard as a perfumer-but I wish he would take a day off to witness this special event. It is the day I volunteer, after all.

Mom frowns, and shakes her head. "Sorry sweetie! He actually has to go to the Capitol, maybe you'll even see him there!"  
_Yeah, right, _I think, _Dammit..._

After a quick stop to make sure my teacher, Gloss, thinks I'm ready(he says yes, of course), I meet up with Shine and my other friends. We walk together, slowly making our way to District 1's town square.

"Ooh, better make sure to get up to the stage! You know Pulp's gonna try to volunteer this year." Silveria nudges me, causing me to laugh. Like she could even make it to the stage before I could.

"Can't wait to see the look on Vine's face when I win! He's going to regret ever breaking up with me!" I squeal as we reach the square. On the golden stage, right next to a microphone, is this year's escort.

I'll be honest, the Capitol escorts don't usually look this good. More often then not, they look like freaks, with strange colored hair and freaky clothes. But oh damn is this escort amazing. She has golden hair which seems to glow, smooth, pale skin, and large blue eyes. She's almost as perfect as I am, though I wonder how many surgeries she had to have in order to get her smooth skin.

After registering, I go into my age group section and wait. It takes a little while, but after the final few kids register, the selection begins.

"Hello tributes! I'm your new escort, Carolina. Anyways, let's start our little celebration with a film straight from the Capitol!" She cries out. I groan. Everyone's seen that stupid little film, I don't want to see it again.

Luckily the film ends quickly. Soon, Carolina is walking towards the girl's reaping bowl(such a bad name, it should be something else), and reaches a thin hand into it.

My heart thumps in my chest. My pulse starts racing. For a brief second, I wonder if I should actually volunteer.

"Pulp Mache!" Carolina calls out.

No. No, no, NO! She can't get all the glory!

Once I see her, her stubby little legs waddling to the stage, I scream out my name.

"I VOLUNTEER! I volunteer as tribute!" I yell as I run up the stage. I push Pulp to the ground, not even caring that she could be hurt. This is my time, and my day, and she is not going to ruin that. Carolina smiles at me, and asks my name. "I'm Glimmer Shine." I respond, flashing a smile. Shine starts to clap for me, as does mom and Gloss.

"Well, congrats on being able to bring glory and honor to your district! Now, onto the boys." Carolina reaches a hand into the boys bowl, and I wonder who will be my district partner. Hopefully some idiot young kid will volunteer, meaning he'll be easy to take out. "Goldine E-" She barely has the last name out when someone volunteers.

"I volunteer as tribute!" He cries out, running towards the stage. I stare at the volunteer with wide eyes and a slack jaw.

Why would Marvel, one of my favorite friends, volunteer for _my_ game?

. . .

Usually, District 1 gets excellent stylists. I remember Gloss' amazing costume, where he was dressed as a glittering knight, complete with a jeweled sword. Or Cashmere's costume, which was an amazing silver ball gown encrusted with rubies.

Sadly, it seems like my stylist is an absolute idiot with no sense of fashion at all.

_When I win the games, I'm going to become a fucking stylist,_ I think to myself as I grit my teeth. One of my prep team members is helping to adjust the ugliest headdress ever. It's made of pink feathers and sequins, and it looks horrible. My dress has the same ugly design to it; one side of my dress is left sleeveless, while the other has a giant, feathery shoulder pad. The outfit is uncomfortable and itchy, and I hope the Capitol likes it. If not...

"Alright you two, get up there!" My stylist cries out. I force myself to smile and nod, and Marvel helps me get up. At least he's still nice to me. It'll be a shame when he dies, though.

After five minutes of standing around and doing nothing, I hear the Capitol anthem, and the gates leading outside open. Marvel squeezes my hand, and I take a deep breath.

_This is it, put on your best smile, _As the horses start to move, I put on a large smile and start to wave. And for the briefest few moments,-maybe a minute at the most-they love me. They love my costume, my smile, everything I am they love. I blow kisses at them, blush when flower petals shower me, and act like a gem.

All of that is ruined when that District 12 rat and her precious little boy come into view.

. . .

My angle was easy to figure out. I'm going to be flirty and sweet, with just a hint of smarts so I don't look like a complete idiot.

"So, Glimmer," Gloss starts, pretending to be Caesar Flickerman, "Tell me more about your family."

"Well," I twist a strand of hair around my finger, "My mom and dad are perfumers, which means that they make amazing perfumes! My father's actually in the Capitol right now, getting some new scents."

"Careful Glimmer," Gloss warns, "Don't mention your dad. I-"

Carolina waltzes into the room. "It's dinner, you two." She says in a sing-song voice. I smile and go to get up, but Gloss grabs my hand.

"Glimmer, listen to me, do not mention your dad's here. It could have some dangerous effects." He says, and lets go. I'm confused.

_Why would it be dangerous? _I wonder as I sit down. Several avoxes set down plates of mouthwatering food, and I go to grab a roll. I notice Marvel's missing.

"Where's Marvel?" I ask. Gloss shrugs, taking a bite out of a chicken leg. Just as I say that, Marvel comes running into view, seemingly exhausted. He glances from Gloss to me, and takes a seat next to the other mentor, a very old lady named Velvet.

"Sorry, just...needed to do something." He says, clearly out of breath. Velvet rolls her eyes.

"If you just stood still, you wouldn't have to run those damn laps, boy!" Velvet scolds him. Marvel groans.

"Miss Velvet, this is not training. These games are very, very real." Marvel says in a monotoned voice.

His words hit me like bricks. I'm not in training, I'm in the games. And I can't just practice anymore, the skills I have are just about what I'll be bringing into the arena.

So...what happens if I'm not skilled enough?

. . .

_Ten, nine, eight..._

Adrenaline runs through me, causing me to shake and tremble with excitement. This is it, this is the moment I prove my worth.

_Seven, six, five..._

I glance over to Marvel. He doesn't pay attention to me, which is understandable. After all, he's keeping his eyes on the prize, as am I. I then glance at the other three careers-Cato, who I have wrapped around my finger, Clove, a weird, young girl who just had to get a better score than me, and finally, Samantha. Samantha doesn't really offer much in terms of skills, but it's simply tradition to have at least one District 4 kid in our little alliance.

_Four, three, two..._

Smiling, I think, _This is it! C'mon, only one more second..._

The gong rings out. I jump off my plate, sprinting towards the cornucopia. I spot a small but deadly knife near me, and snatch it up. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot a girl with high pigtails trying to find supplies. Smirking, I run towards her, knife at hand.

But once I start to stab her, and she starts screaming in pain, a different kind of feeling rushes through me. It's not the adrenaline rush I had before, it's not even a good feeling. The feeling weighs me down, makes me feel sick to the stomach.

Trying as hard as I can to ignore the feeling, I continue to stab the girl until I'm sure she won't be getting up again. As I get up, I see another tribute, a boy this time, trying to drag away a small crate. I leap towards him and pin him against the crate. I'm just about to stab him when someone tackles me.

"NO!" I scream, struggling against the boy's grip. I can't die here, I have to win!

The boy holding me down screams suddenly, and falls down. Cato stands above me, holding out a hand. I grab his hand, and he helps me up.

Giggling, I say, "Thanks, Cato."

He nods, a slight blush on his face, and we go back to killing.

. . .

_Oh...oh...you should get up..._A voice in my head tells me while I cuddle next to Cato. I know that I'm slacking, and I should be watching to make sure that 12 rat doesn't go anywhere, but she's high up in that tree. Besides, I want to relax.

I think I hear the soft sound of buzzing, along with someone cutting through wood.

_It's probably your imagination, _I think,_ just-OH GOD!_

Everything hurts. My skin feels like it's being stabbed with hundreds upon hundreds of tiny, sharp needles. I try to shake it off, try to see what's going on as I run around screaming like a madman.

"TRACKER JACKETS!" I think I hear someone scream(maybe it's loverboy?). Oh, no! Not those things!

I start shaking, throwing my arms up in the air in an attempt to get the tracker jackets to stop stinging me. It doesn't work.

"CATO! CATO HELP ME!" I scream, except he's already gone. He is...he's abandoned me! This can't be, I had him right where I wanted him! "MARVEL!" I scream again. Maybe he'll help me, maybe he'll have some pity. Only, he's gone to.

Things are starting to turn black. I continue to scream, but the tracker jackets won't stop. They continue stinging me, and I feel every single little prick. It hurts so much, my legs fall off.

Wait, my legs fell off!?

_No, no! This...this isn't real! Just focus Glimmer, please! _I beg myself, as I lay on the damp forest floor. The sky swirls around, turning a shade of red. Blood red, in fact. Above me is the girl I killed, smirking at my helpless state.

"Go...away...please..." I moan. I don't see any tracker jackets anymore, except I can still feel them. The girl starts laughing hysterically. I feel tears starting to build up, but my eyes are swelling and it hurts to even cry. She raises her foot above my face, about to stomp on me, when Marvel comes charging at her. He tackles her and bites her throat out, her blood dripping onto me.

Marvel's attention soon turns to me. He smiles, bending down.

"You'll be alright," he promises, "Just close your eyes..."

_It's a trick, it's a trick! _I realize, but by then my eyelids are already starting to close. All my energy is gone. I'm weak, helpless, and probably about to die.

"That's it, it'll be over soon...you'll be alright..." Marvel coos. My eyes finally shut, entrapping me in darkness. I hear Marvel above me, still comforting me and telling me to rest. I know that it's a trick, it has to be, but everything hurts so much I can't help it.

_Marvel, please, I don't..._

_Marvel..._

_Mar...vel..._

**A.N./ First one out of 22! Anyways, I know I made Glimmer mainly a popular little b-tch, but I did try to add some humanity and stuff for her. Some things will be explained later, like Marvel's feelings for her and yadda yadda. **


End file.
